


The Waitress at :RE

by Inanitas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Relationship Advice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanitas/pseuds/Inanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise can't stop thinking about the waitress at :RE so he goes to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful waitress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys hopefully you end up liking this so enjoy  
> Making this romance a cheesy one :)

Haise tried so hard not to think about her but how could he not, she was beautiful! Haise hated the idea that it kept distracting him recently he was slacking off and he couldn't focus because thinking about her got him under a trance but, he decided tonight he was going to talk to her this time. Haise got up and left the chateau around night he regretted not bringing his jacket but he couldn't turn back so he embraced the cold and just walked off looking at the night sky. Haise was saddened he didn't know her name or anything the funniest part was that he didn't know anything about himself but he did know that he was a ghoul and it might affect things later. Haise arrives at :RE the bell on the door rung it was empty and a voice came coming "Excuse me we're about clo..." the waitress stopped mid sentence Haise responded, "Oh I'm sorry I'll just be going then." walking out the door he stopped when he heard "Wait! You can stay you're not a normal customer." the waitress said with a smile on her face. Haise loved her smile it made him feel something he didn't know yet "Lucky me then I got my favorite person working at this time." he said with a smile and a little blush in his cheeks "Why thank you Mr. Sasaki could I get you coffee its on the house so don't worry about paying." the waitress said in a happy tone Haise sat to the booth next to her. Haise remembered he didn't even know her name he asked, "I am terribly sorry but I never got your name?" the waitress smiled and replied, "It's Touka." Haise smiled and thought how could a beautiful person like this exist.

"What a beautiful name." Haise said without thinking he covered his mouth Touka laughed, "Don't worry I think Haise is a good name for you too. You like your coffee dark right?" he nodded and dotted around the room Haise asked, "This place is so nice how long have you been working here?" Touka brushed her self off and sat next to Haise after brewing the coffee "I've been working as the owner for two years." she stretched her arms out and yawned and said, "Didn't know being an owner would be so much work." she sighed laying her head back on the booth. Haise chuckled, "Work for me can be stressing since I train 4 people how to become better investigators but I like my job as a mentor." Haise cupped his chin "but my coworkers can be very swell sometimes." he said looking at the window. Touka froze he knew he was lying she felt very sad "Haise are they nice to you?" she said in worried tone holding his shoulder. Haise looked at her with a curious expression and blushed "Yea. Yeah they're not." he said looking at Touka confused they were facing each other they started moving closer. Touka was about to say something but she remembered the coffee she basically jumped away from him and ran towards the brewer "Ahh.. shit I left it running for too long now its cold." she expressed in a vexed tone. "I'll just ahve to make more" she was going to finish but Haise interrupted her and expressed, "We can go back to my place I like making coffee and I can make you food since you need to close up it's my turn to treat you." Touka blushed and said, "O...okay let me just get ready and close up." she left in a hurry to the staff lounge. Touka fixed her hair and took off her apron and had to breath "Is this really happening?" she whispered to herself she came out dimming the lights Haise stood up to see Touka's slender curvy body he was at lost how beautiful she was. Touka said, "We can leave now the lights were set to turn off anyti." she tripped and Haise caught her "Are you okay?" she was looking up at him and blushed and said, "Yeah I'm fine just a little clumsy is all." they started gazing at each others eyes "You're so beautiful Touka." Haise said softly. Touka now completely red faced said, "Why thank you. you're too kind." Haise couldn't stop himself he picked her up "I'm sorry shall we get going?" Haise said holding out his hand to Touka. Touka held his hand and they went off to the chateau Touka said, "Do you live in an apartment or a house?" Haise laughed and said, "Not quite I share a chateau with my 4 pupils I train." Touka was sort of nervous at first she kept wondering whether this was a date or not until she asked, "Is this a date?" Haise looked at her with a smile and replied, "Do you want it to be one?" Touka nodded her head and laid her head on his shoulder "I would like that." she quietly said. Haise opened the door to the chateau they walked inside and Saiko chirped, "Hello Haise and" she stopped and looked at Haise "Is this a date Haise?" she said winking at him Haise chuckled, "Yes, Saiko this is Touka." Saiko scanned her "Hello Touka it's nice to meet you did he bring you in with his bad puns?" the little short girl said. Haise shushed her as if she told an embarrassing secret Touka laughed, "No, but if he did, I'll tell you what he said" Saiko smiled, nodded her head, and went upstairs. Tooru came downstairs to see what was going and said, "Hello Haise." then he stopped and looked at Touka "Oh you're the waitress!" he said. Touka smiled and said, "Yup that's me and you must be Tooru? Haise told me about you guys." Tooru looked at Haise "So Haise is this a date or?" he said without trying to sound disrespectful "Yes Tooru this is my date I will cook for her, and we're going to talk." Haise had this planned already. Tooru said "Well then I'll get going!" and he ran off upstairs to see Saiko spying on them "What are you doing?" he said questioning Saiko "I'm jealous I always make him my priority but he doesn't?!" the little girl says pouting "Yeah, I wish he would pull a move sometimes." Tooru realizing what he said closes his mouth but it's too late Saiko is giggling says, "Aw you have a crush on him too!?" Tooru looks away. 

Haise dimmed the lights, set candles on the table, he put a rose in his mouth for her he was trying to act romantic and Touka giggled. Haise laughed and stopped knowing that him trying to make laugh succeeded. Haise said, "So what would you like to eat Touka?" she knew she couldn't eat normal food but she had to "Anything is fine honestly I'm not that hungry." she said laughing. Haise wasn't hungry too "Alright good because I'm not very hungry myself I just thought you were." They both sat down looking at each other "So Touka what do you want to do for tonight we could watch movies or go to my room and talk there." she was fine with either but she wanted to talk to him. Touka looked at him "lets go to your room I feel like talking." Haise walked her to his room and turned on his lights "Welcome to my room and enjoy the stay." he said sitting on his bed Touka joining him as well. "Haise I want to know why you're so interested in me?" she said pondering "I think you're very beautiful, funny, and smart." he said looking up at his ceiling she looked at him "I wanted to know because, I can't hold myself anymore I." she stopped. Haise Kissed her at first she was surprised it turned into pleasure after. Haise was done being diffident he stopped gazed at her and he kissed her again this time with so much fervor she held him close cupping his cheek not restraining herself from him any longer. Haise expressed, "I've been contemplating about doing this to you for such a long time I can't restrain myself any longer." Touka felt the same way about Haise. Touka admitted, "I've been thinking about you a great deal I was upset when you did not come to visit me." he stroked her cheek and joked, "I can BEARly stay away from you" Touka fretted, "I'm serious Haise promise me you'll come by I want you by my side." she held him. Haise vowed, "I promise to see you everyday but does this mean we're together?" he questioned her "We kissed an I'm probably sleeping here tonight what do you think?" she jokingly said. They kissed for a while and it felt great they stopped and just lied there cuddling. Touka fell asleep next to him holding his arm not letting go every time he would try to get up she'd protest and hold him tighter he didn't mind it he loved it. Haise gave up and kissed her forehead she smiled and he fell asleep too but one thing bothered Haise when was he going to tell her that he's half ghoul?


	2. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka is deciding whether to end ties with Haise knowing that their relationship might lead to bigger problems but someone help Touka realize that it wont be bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write the second chapter was extremely ill but I'm back!

     Haise wakes up seeing Touka holding his arm sleeping so peacefully, he kisses her forehead softly saying, “You’re going to be late for work aren’t you?” stroking her hair. She whines, “I don’t wanna to go to work…” rubbing her eyes procrastinating Haise chuckles, “I’ll walk you to work because, I have work today as well.” she nods her head in agreement. Haise and Touka got ready for work, eat breakfast with the Q’s, and both go on their way to work. Haise can’t help but think how adorable Touka looks with her apron on “Will you come here after work?” Touka said happily. Haise nodded, “I promise besides how can I deny someone BREW-tiful?” she tried not laugh at his bad pun, she teased, “That was so bad and you know it.” It was silent for a moment before they bursted out laughing. Haise and Touka stared at each other for a moment both made their moves coming faces coming closer the cold morning air against their faces. As they were about to kiss a loud, “Ahem!” came from the entrance of RE: it was Renji, Touka’s brother. Haise got nervous around him because he always had this tendency of looking at him every time he came in with the Q’s or by himself. Haise looked away out of embarrassment so that he didn’t look Renji in the eye. Haise stuttered, “I’m sorry! I’ll see y. you later!” then he went off into the distance going the wrong way, Touka sighed knowing he was going the wrong way, and that she was going to get lectured by Renji. Yomo spoke “Touka…” she cuts him off, “ Renji, I know what I’m doing, I’m not a kid, and we won’t discuss this any further.” she knew this could lead to trouble. If he found out that she was a ghoul but, part of her didn’t care she missed Kaneki but, she knew it wasn’t him, just fragments of him that she missed.  
       
     Haise was late to work already spiting himself for running the wrong direction but, it was worth it he almost got to kiss Touka with his bad pun that he thought was so clever. Haise made it to work 45 minutes late, with an inpatient Akira crossing her arms, Haise knew this all to well he was going to either get a Mado punch or a lecture about not being late ever again. Akira commanded, “In my office now.” Haise feared his life and sat across her from her desk knowing what is coming he begs it’s not a Mado punch. Haise stutters, “S..sor.. Sorry I’m late.” Akira puts one finger out, she doesn’t want to hear his excuses “You missed the meeting about nutcracker now it’s postponed for another day.” she coldly said. Haise confesses, “I’m very sorry I was being irresponsible.” Akira sighed, “So what happened to cause you to be so late?” Haise looks away as if he was embarrassed he quietly says, “I just met this girl and I..” Akira eyes lighten up and cuts him off, “Oh my Haise who is it?” she tries not to squeal, he blushes, “The manger at RE:, her name is Touka Kirishima, and she is so beautiful.” Haise slouches back on his chair just thinking about her. Akira proposed, “Okay, here’s the deal you introduce me to her and I’ll let you get away with being late does that sound good if not then get ready for a Mado..?” Haise yelled, “Deal!”knowing what she was going to say. They both head out of the CCG building and go walking towards RE:.

                Touka is thinking about what she should do with Haise, she couldn’t end it because it would hurt them both. Touka knew it was dangerous to keep him around because, him finding out she was a ghoul would kill him but, Haise felt the same way  being half ghoul. A Ringing doorbell breaks Touka breaks her trance state “Welcome!” she says and stops dead on her feet to see Haise smiling at her with another woman. At first it was terror did he find out she was a ghoul but, stopped herself from overthinking. She gently walked towards them “How can i help you today, I suppose you want the usual Haise and for you Ms?” she happily said. Akira replied, “A Moca please.” Haise sat up saying, “I’m going to the restroom to wash my hands I’ll be back.” as soon as he left Akira looks at Touka with her nonchalant expression. Touka felt she scanning her until Akira says, “Miss Kirishima am I correct?” Touka surprised she knew her name. “Yes, that’s me.” she said smiling, Akira went on “It’s nice to finally meet you I’m Akira Mado, I am Haise’s teacher so to say.” Touka happy it wasn’t a secret lover. The nonchalant woman goes on, “I heard Haise and you like each other as a teacher and a mother I have to know that Haise isn’t being toyed with.” Touka was lost, “Does he talk about me?” Akira smiled, “Aside from saying you’re beautiful he blushed like a school girl when he came to work late.” Touka apologized to Akira saying it was her fault because they had coffee together not wanting to tell her they slept together. Akira finally said, “What are your intentions with Haise he’s not a toy to be picked on when ever.” Touka quietly said, “I really like Haise, he’s funny, handsome, and intelligent.” Akira felt happy to hear that. Akira confessed, “Okay, look I can tell you like him a lot but, here is what needs to be done Haise is destitute of assertiveness so you have to push him or nothing will be accomplished. He’s very ingenuous so you have to be on his back as well so you make first moves unless he has then good for him.” Touka smiled and nodded, “I promise I won’t fail you.”

   Haise came back as Touka got up and left with a smile on her face. Haise questioned, “You didn’t scare her off did you?” Akira laughs, “No, I like her Haise. She’s a good match for you don’t mess this up.” she gets up and starts walking away. He surprisingly said, “where are you going?” Akira replied, “Back to work you have the day off tell Ms. Kirishima I’m sorry bye Haise!” Haise tries to stop her once more but gives up. Touka came back with only with his coffee and confessed, “I heard her say bye.” he laughs with her and she sits across from him “How’s work?” he said interested. Touka sighs, “A lot of customers today but I’m good my shift is almost over do you want to go anywhere in particular?” she gives him that soft smile he loves. Haise suggested, “why not go back to my place and watch movies or something. You know what I’ll make us dinner so wear something nice after work!” Touka replied, “Okay, see you later stud.” she gets up and walks away. Haise sits there with a blush on his face because of her compliment and goes on his way to make his dinner date with Touka. Something bothers as he leaves RE: when was he going to tell her he is a half ghoul and if she’ll accept him. Haise sighs and walks back home feeling unsure of his decision to come out and confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is always nice and I hope you all enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos you guys send hopefully you like this and you haven't seen my other works check out my profile. :D


End file.
